The present invention relates generally to the field of cloud computing, and more particularly to internet of things.
Generally speaking, cloud computing means storing and accessing data and programs over the Internet, that is, the on-demand delivery of IT resources and applications via the Internet with only pay for what you use. Cloud computing provides a way for enabling ubiquitous, convenient, on-demand network access to a shared pool of configurable computing resources (e.g., networks, servers, storage, applications and services) that can be rapidly provisioned and released with minimal management effort.
The Internet of Things (IoT) is a network of interconnected physical objects or “things.” Those “things” are embedded with electronics, software, sensors, and network connectivity, which enables these objects to collect and exchange data, such that allowing “things” to be sensed and controlled remotely across existing network infrastructure. Each “thing” is uniquely identifiable through its embedded computing system, but is able to interoperate within the existing Internet infrastructure.